Shared Blue Eyes
by Watermelon-Plague
Summary: Altair stopped what he was doing to look up at Malik, an eyebrow arched questionably.  "what?" malik asked, irritation clearly in his voice. "Your brother wasn't as innocent as you make him out to be." Altair stated with a face as serious as possible.


It had been a long day. All Malik wanted to do, was just relax. He looked down at his right hand, flexing it. Extending his cramped and aching fingers and rolling his wrist. He'd been writing and mapping land out all day. His whole arm was stiff and cramped. Dropping his hand back to his side, he looked around. Admiring the fact that spring was quickly approaching. He dragged in a deep breath, tasting the vendor's newest creations, The sweet aroma of flowers being sold and the not so pleasant smell of sweat. The crowded market was almost impossible to maneuver around. Bumping women carrying pots, men hauling boxes. Today was truly beautiful. If only Kadar were here to see it, he had loved Spring.

How long had it been now? Six years since his death? And in only five more days he would have been 26. Malik looked over to his arm that was no longer there, He did miss his brother. Very much.

As Malik continued on toward the bureau, reminiscing about his childhood, Him and Kadar playing around, and fighting in the dueling ring, a young girl, hidden among the towering statures of the market people, followed close behind. Captivated by the fact this man had looked very familiar to someone, whom she could not place, she was sure was important. She followed behind him, weaving in and out of the crowd as he walked slowly to his unknown destination.

Due to the fact Malik was so lost in thought, he could not have noticed his pursuer, watching him as he reached the bureau. He reached out to the door handle and halted, feeling that someone was watching him. He remained there a moment, trying his best to figure out from which direction this person was looking, he used his peripherals to pin-point their location, Then craned his neck to get a better look at said person. There stood a young girl, some distance away, peeking out from behind a wall, realizing she had been spotted, she removed herself from her hiding place. A wide grin spread across her dirtied face. She looked oddly familiar...where had he seen her before? The markets maybe? She was probably just a young beggar girl.

When Malik caught sight of her eyes, his mind went blank. He finally remembered. He slowly made his way over to the girl, kneeling down in front of her, staring dumbly into her confused face." your eyes." he murmured, the girl only blinked innocently. Her long full lashes bating playfully at her dirty face. What a random comment, she thought. "They're my Abi's eyes." she answered softly, taking notice at how this man's features almost matched her own. "well, that's what mama said. She died a year ago." she mumbled. Malik stared confused, he knew those eyes. But..."well, where's your Papa?"

he questioned, standing up, practically towering over the smaller girl. She seemed hurt at the question. "H-he died too...before I was born." she looked down at her bare feet. Her dark curls falling all around her face. Malik couldn't believe this...this was just crazy! "H-How long ago was that?" he asked nervously. "well...he died..." she hesitantly counted her frail fingers, "about six years ago." she let her hands flop down to her sides, looking back at this intriguing man.

Kadar couldn't have...NO ~ of course he didn't...did he? Malik stared down at the girl. At her eyes. Those familiar stormy blue eyes. "Oh Allah..." Malik gasped, putting his hand to his forehead, looking at her wide-eyed. This, this isn't right! He staggered backwards, closer to his home, shocked as to what he just figured out. He wracked his brain doing the math. Six years ago, when Kadar was alive, he went on a lone mission with Altair. Now, six years pass and a young girl about the age of six or seven is in front of me, with Kadar's eyes. She has his eyes! it all made sense, it fit together! Kadar had a...a..."A daughter." Malik stuttered, falling back and blacking out. As he lay there limp and unconscious, the girl slowly and cautiously made er way over to him. "hello?" She stepped over him, looking him in the face. She smiled and seated herself near him. She scanned is body. Taking in the fact that this man only had one arm. How odd. She gently tugged at the bunched and folded cloth that remain where his arm should be. Moving her fingers to his face, poking his cheek lightly, then grabbing a thin strand of his hair, deciding it was the same shade as hers. something white protruding from his coat caught her attention. She turned her head to the object, carefully pulling it out and admiring it. A feather. She ran her fingers up the item, smiling at the soft feel. The man stirred slightly, she looked back to him, blinking at carefully placing the toy back into his coat. She did not know this man, but she already liked him. Malik's eyes fluttered open as he blinked at the setting suns tones. And the...woah!

He jumped away a bit, at the girl so close to his face. "what are you doing?" he exclaimed, adjusting his robes, eyeing the girl confused. "you look funny when you sleep." she answered as sweetly as possible. "I'm Lindy." she bowed her head forward politely. Malik stared at her a moment, before nodding as well. "Malik." He hated to admit it, but. He DESPERATELY needed to speak with Altair.


End file.
